


obscurity

by amosanguis



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e01 Extradition: British Columbia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Shawn leans into the kiss and he knows his decision’s made.





	obscurity

**Author's Note:**

> Another write-and-post because of my feelings - please forgive any mistakes.

Shawn leans into the kiss and he knows his decision’s made.

 

Lassie is big and beautiful and everything Shawn had wanted.

At the time.

Pierre, though—

 

“I didn’t think you would come.”

Neither did Shawn, if he was honest with himself. But Shawn’s always had a type – big and tall and the best at what they do – and Pierre is all of that and more. And there’s just something about the way Pierre looks at him and sees right through him.

 

Shawn leans into the kiss and he falls and he falls hard and he knows his decision’s been made.


End file.
